


BoyxBoy Oneshots! FredxDraco - Page 1 - Wattpad

by Leiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Trickster Fred, open for requests on another one-shot, potions master draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiah/pseuds/Leiah





	BoyxBoy Oneshots! FredxDraco - Page 1 - Wattpad

  
(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

  


[](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco#) [](http://www.wattpad.com/user_twlogin.php?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco) Remember Me |  
[Forgot Password?](http://www.wattpad.com/user_password)  


  * Discover

    * [Browse](http://www.wattpad.com/stories)
    * [Featured](http://www.wattpad.com/featured)
    * [Awards](http://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Undiscovered Gems](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/all?view=undiscovered)
    * [What's Hot](http://www.wattpad.com/hot)
    * [What's New](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/new)

    * [ Romance](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [ Science Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/science-fiction)
    * [ Fantasy](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [ Humor](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [ Paranormal](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [ Mystery / Thriller](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery-thriller)
    * [ Horror](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [ Adventure](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [ Historical Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/historical-fiction)
    * [ Teen Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/teen-fiction)
    * [ Fanfiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [ Poetry](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [ Short Story](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/short-story)
    * [ General Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/general-fiction)
    * [ ChickLit](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [ Action](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [ Vampire](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [ Werewolf](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [ Spiritual](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [ Non-Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/non-fiction)
    * [ Classics](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/classics)
    * [ Random](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)

[](http://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Create](http://www.wattpad.com/mystories)
  * Community

    * [Blog](http://blog.wattpad.com)
    * [Clubs](http://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [Awards](http://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writers](http://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [Wattpad Life](http://stories.wattpad.com)

  * [Join Now](http://www.wattpad.com/user_signup?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco) [Login](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco#)
  * Language: English  window.selectLanguage = function(){ var language, locale, win = window; if ( !isMobile() ) { $( document ).bind( 'close.facebox', function() { if (language && locale){ var search = window.location.search || '?' ; search = search.indexOf('language') > -1 ? search.replace(/language=[^\&]*/, 'language=' + language) : search += '&language=' + language; search = search.indexOf('locale') > -1 ? search.replace(/locale=[^\&]*/, 'locale=' + locale) : search += '&locale=' + locale; window.location = '//' + window.location.hostname + window.location.pathname + search.replace(/\?\&/, '?') + window.location.hash; } } ); $( document ).bind( 'reveal.facebox', function() { $( '#facebox .content.settings-language-popup-style iframe' ).load( function() { this.contentWindow.callbackFn = function(_language, _locale) { language = _language; locale = _locale; $.facebox.close(); }; this.contentWindow.$ = win.jQuery; } ); } ); $.facebox( '<iframe src="/settings/language"></iframe>', 'settings-language-popup-style' ); }else { location.href = "settings/language"; } }; 



window.cleanHeaderBar();  


 

var msgArray = ['',''];  
var apiType = 'comments';

  
[](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco) of 2[](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco/page/2)  


var page = 1;  
var totalPages = 2;  
var pageUrl = 'http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco';  
var storyID = 64115538;  
var groupID = 21040489;  
handlePaging(page);  
_gaq.push(['_setCustomVar', 4, 'content', 'c=6,c=7,r=4,p=', 1]);

#  BoyxBoy Oneshots! 

FredxDraco

  
[ ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/bodjieA)  


  
Dedicated to  
  
bodjieA   


  


FredxDraco

This one is dedicated to bodejiA for being the first reader to give me a request whoohoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I own Absolutely nothing!!!!!! If I did............. >:] you would know

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FREEEEDDDD!!!!!!" was shoted loudly throught the house. Draco Malfoy-Weasly raced upstairs to find his husband Fred Weasly hiding underneath the bed. "Hey babe...." Fred chuckled nerously. "YOU MADE MY HAIR CHANGE COLOUR!!!! I WANT IT BACK NOW!!!!' Draco yelled while grabbing and roughly tugging on Fred's ear. "Babe it'll wear off in a couple of minutes calm down" Fred winced. "Calm down... CALM DOWN?!?!?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY HAIR IS CHANGING INTO THE COLOURS OF THE RAINBOW?!?!!?!?!?!?" "I mean its not a bad look on you...." Draco scowled a frown on his face and he let go of Fred's ear and walked away. Fred rubbed his ear as he cautiously walked up to Draco and grabbed him from behind. "Your tense babe...." He sated as he began to massage Dracos sholders deeply. "All that time wroking on potions and doing paperwork must be hard on you..." He gracefuly disracted Draco and walked him slowly back into the bedroom closing the door behind him. "Get undressed let me give you a massage.. please?" Fred pulled one of his best infamous puppy faces. Draco's sholders sagged as he relented and begun stripping. Fred stared openly at the pale skin marred by scars of his beautiful husband. Draco blused as he peeked over his sholder. "Your staring again...." "Its cause your absolutely beautiful." Draco blushed and turned around laying down on the bed fully stripped. Fred stared at the paleskin on display. The strong mucles in his back to his broad sholders and slim waist.Sholder length hair framed around his face like a waterfall.Fred quickly rid himself of his clothes and swung his legs over the back of Dracos effectivly straddling him. He reached over into the night stand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lotion and set it down next to him after squirting some onto his fingers. He then began to gently massage into the blondes neck and sholders.Draco groaned lewdly at the amazing feeling of Fred's fingers working out the kinksin his muscles. Fred's cock twitched and the sound and Draco smikred and decied to tease Fred my constantly making lewd and enticing noises while he massaged him until Fred was fully erect and flipped Draco over showing a pained expression on his face. "That's not nice Draco..." Fred's voice wasa deep and husky baritone bright red hair falling around his face. Draco chuckled,"and making my hair a rainbow was?" Fred leaned down quickly covering Draco's soft lips with his own and groaned as the blond opened his mouth automaticlly. Slipping his tounge into the warm cavern and tracing the teeth and top of Draco's mouth with his tounge before twining his tounge with Draco's playfully fighting until Draco wrapped his lips around Fred's tounge and sucked harshly. Fred sucked in a breath and groaned deeply thinking about that sinfull mouth wrapped around his dick. Fred ran his hand down Draco's chest and grapsed his cock lighltly stroking it while his mouth trailed hickeys down his neck until he reached the perky left nipple and Draco was breathing heavily. Fred wrapped his mouth around the hard nub and swirled his tounge around it the turning to the other and giving it the same treatment. Fred continued down until he reached Draco's cock glistining with pre-cum and blew heavily onto it before moving down and using is other hand that wasn't still stroking Draco to cup and massage his balls. He moved his head lower and Draco automaticlly wrapped his lean legs around Fred's neck as Fred lightly licked the fluttering pink hole. Fred's tounge traced the rim before quickly plunging and and at Draco's deep intakeof breath retrating back out. Until Draco cried "PLEASE FRED!! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!!" Fred chuckled deeply blowing air onto the wet entrance. He then pried the trembling legs off of his sholders to reach into the nightstand and pull out the lube and as he reached for the condom Draco grbbed his hand and shook his head blushing heavily. Fred grinned toothily before suirting and spreading the lube onto three fingers while one hand massaged Draco's cock the other slowly went to Draco's entrance and slowly one finger circled the rim teasing until Draco begged andone finger slowly slipped in. Draco's hips pressed back onto the fingers and he begged for more Fred slowly insterted another finger into Draco scisoring them and rubbing them slowly along the walls of his ass until he found the spot that mad Draco's breath hitch and mercioully attacked it adding the last finger when he thought he was ready. Draco felt the slight burn but the pleasure quickly drowned it as he pushed back onto the fingers begging for more. Fred pulled out his fingers and spread the remaing lue onto his cock. Draco lay open and panting on the bed. "Look at you baby... so open... so wanting.. so willing... so beautiful.." "Please Fred.... please put it in me.. please fill me up.. please.." Draco cried. Fred smugly smirked pleased with himself he could reduce the "Great Draco Malfoy" to a wonton trembling mass of pleasure. "Whatever you want babe" Fred kissed Draco deeply and he slowly sunk into him Draco wrapping his legs around Fred's hips to drag him in quicker as his arms wrapped around Fred's neck pulling him closer to him kissing him deeper. Fred thrust slowly into the boy until Draco started pushing back into him. He then grabbed Draco's hips and thrust in at a bruising pace. Draco clawed at Fred's back biting into his sholder to hold in most of his screams but realeasing his moans and cries for more. Not long after Draco came screaming Fred's name as his cum splurted onto their chests clenching thightly around Fred as he came not long after. Fred collapsed on top of Draco spent. After basking in the afterglow for awhile Draco broke the silence. "You planned this didnt you?..." Fred grabbed his wand casting a cleaning spell and curlled up around Draco under the covers before saying... "Maybe I did maybe I didnt... sleep now.." Fred drifted off to sleep as Draco got comferterable and fell asleep as well.

  
[](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco) of 2[](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco/page/2)  


  


##  Comments & Reviews  (3)

  


  
[Login](http://www.wattpad.com/user_login?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%23comments) or  
[](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco#) [](http://www.wattpad.com/user_twlogin.php?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%23comments)

  


  
  
Show More

No more comments.

  


## Join Wattpad to read and share books and stories (for free).

  
  
---  
  
I agree to the [terms of use](http://www.wattpad.com/terms) for Wattpad. You must be at least 13 years old to join.   
  
$(document).ready(function () {

 

// initialize placeholders for browsers that don't support HTML5  
$('input, textarea').placeholder();

// add placeholder values for opera mini  
if(isOperaMini()) {  
$('#username_field').val('Choose a username');  
$('#email_field').val('Email Address');  
$('#password_field').val('Type a password');  
}

$(window).one("scroll", function() {  
if ($("#float_signup_bar").hasClass("begin")) {  
$("#float_signup_bar").removeClass("begin").addClass("end");  
}  
});  
});

$(function (){  
$('#signup_form').one('submit',function(e){  
ga_track("Stories", "Sign Up", "click");  
$("#float_action_bar").removeClass("end").addClass("finish");  
$.ajax({  
type: 'GET',  
url: '/api/v3/users/validate',  
data: $('#signup_form').serialize(),  
success: function(){  
$.ajax({  
type: 'POST',  
url: '/user_signup.php',  
data: $('#signup_form').serialize(),  
success: function () {  
if(window.location.hash){  
var hash = window.location.hash;  
window.location.href = window.location.href.split('#')[0] + "?addlibrary=true" + hash;  
} else {  
window.location.href = window.location.href + "?addlibrary=true";  
}  
}  
})  
},  
statusCode: {  
400:function(){  
$("#submit").click();  
}  
}  
});  
e.preventDefault();  
})  
})

.input_signup, .password {  
padding: 0 0 0 10px;  
color: #999999;  
border-radius: 5px;  
font-size: 16px;  
height: 30px;  
font-style:italic;  
background: #FFFFFF;  
border-color: #E4E2D0;  
}  
.placeholder {  
color: #C6C6C6;  
}  
.pressed {  
display: none;  
}  
#signup_result{  
padding:0px 10px 15px 5px;  
font-family:Arial,Helvetica,Trebuchet,sans-serif;  
}  
#float_action_bar{  
padding: 0px 15px;  
z-index: 1;  
}  
.signup_container{  
border: 1px solid #E4E2D0;  
padding: 12px 14px;  
color: #333;  
border-radius: 5px;  
-moz-border-radius: 5px;  
-webkit-border-radius: 5px;  
box-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
-moz-border-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
-webkit-border-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
margin: -2px 0 10px 0;  
width: 100%;  
z-index: 1;  
}  
.signup_container h2 {  
font-family: 'Lato', "Helvetica Neue", "Helvetica", Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 21px;  
font-weight: 400;  
color: #333333;  
}  
.signup_container.begin{  
background-color: #FFFFFF;  
}  
.signup_container.end{  
-webkit-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-moz-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-o-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-ms-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
background-color: #FDFCF2;  
}  
.signup_container.finish{  
-webkit-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-moz-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-o-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-ms-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
transition: background-color 1s linear;  
background-color: #bfbfbf;  
}  
.signup_container #submit {  
border: 0;  
background: #74B0DA;  
border-radius: 5px;  
color: #FFFFFF;  
font-size: 16px;  
height: 30px;  
width: 100%;  
cursor: pointer;  
}

  
Add  
Manage  
Share  
  


  
Story added to My Library! 

Add to your private library

[My Library](http://www.wattpad.com/library/)  


* * *

Add this story to your public reading lists 

  


Done

  
[ ](mailto:?subject=Read+%22BoyxBoy+Oneshots%21+-+FredxDraco%22&body=Read+%22BoyxBoy+Oneshots%21+-+FredxDraco%22%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Read+%22BoyxBoy+Oneshots%21+-+FredxDraco%22+%23fanfiction+%23humor&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter8%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/share?v=3&t=Read+%22BoyxBoy+Oneshots%21+-+FredxDraco%22&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
[ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
[ ](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=http://a.wattpad.com/cover/21040489-256-k53f43e89.jpg&description=Read+%22BoyxBoy+Oneshots%21+-+FredxDraco%22+%23fanfiction+%23humor&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  


* * *

Embed

  
[ Preview ](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco#)   


  


  
**BoyxBoy Oneshots!**  
Copyright - All Rights Reserved  
Aug 07, 2014

  
[more info](http://www.wattpad.com/story/21040489-boyxboy-oneshots)   


  


  


10

reads 

1

vote 

3

comments 

  


  
[ ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/LeiahKnight)

  
[LeiahKnight](http://www.wattpad.com/user/LeiahKnight)   


  
[Heart It](http://weheartit.com/heart-it)  
!function(d,s,id){var js,fjs=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];if(!d.getElementById(id)){js=d.createElement(s);js.id=id;js.src="//assets1.whicdn.com/assets/heart_it_button.js";fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(js,fjs);}else if(whi){whi.HeartItWidget();}}(document,"script","whi-heartitbutton");

  
[ <embed> ](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco#)   


  
  
[Fanfiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)   
[Humor](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)   
[boyxboy](http://www.wattpad.com/tags/boyxboy)   
[fredxdraco](http://www.wattpad.com/tags/fredxdraco)   
  


* * *

  
[64115538](http://www.wattpad.com/64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco#)   


  
[Report](http://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco&story_link=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F64115538-boyxboy-oneshots-fredxdraco)   


var page_url = "";  
// add to reading list redirect after login  
if ($.query.get('library')) {  
libraryOld('64115538');  
}

//changes related to the gutter view  
$('#foot').detach().appendTo($('#content'));

$('.description_tooltip').tipsy({gravity: 'w'});  
// init slide up description over story cover  
$('.ic_caption').hide();  
var coverImg = $('#cover').find('img:first');  
var h = coverImg.height();  
var w = coverImg.width();  
$('.ic_caption').width(w);  
$('.overlay').css({'width': w+'px' , 'height': h+'px', 'border': 'none'});

var coverChange = true;  
$('.ic_container').hoverIntent({over: showStoryStats, out: hideStoryStats});

$('.ic_container').bind("touchstart", function() {  
if (coverChange) {  
showStoryStats();  
}  
else {  
hideStoryStats();  
}  
coverChange = !coverChange;  
});

function showStoryStats() {  
$('#description_up_arrow').hide();  
if((navigator.appVersion).indexOf('MSIE 7.0') > 0) {  
$('.overlay').show();  
}  
else {  
$('.overlay').fadeIn();  
}  
$('#cover').find('.ic_caption').slideDown(500);  
}

function hideStoryStats() {  
if((navigator.appVersion).indexOf('MSIE 7.0') > 0) {  
$('.overlay').hide();  
}  
else {  
$('.overlay').fadeOut();  
}  
$('#cover').find('.ic_caption').slideUp(200, function() {  
$('#description_up_arrow').show();  
});  
}

$('#show_all_tags').click(function() {  
$('#show_all_tags').hide();  
$('#all_tags').fadeIn();  
});

$('#addprompt').click(function() {  
$('#addprompt').hide();  
$('#addtags').fadeIn();  
$('#addtags').focus();  
});

$('.remove_tag').live("click", function(e) {  
var target = $(e.target);  
submitTagForm('remove', target.html().substr(0, target.html().length-2));  
target.hide();  
});

$('#tag_form').submit(function() {  
if ($('#addtags').val().length!==0) {  
submitTagForm('add', $('#addtags').val());  
}  
return false;  
});

function mobile() {  
$.facebox({ajax:'/dialog/mobile?id='+'64115538'});  
}

function newListCheckbox(name, id) {  
name = $('<div/>').text(name).html();  
id = $('<div/>').text(id).html();

 

return $('<div class="list_check">' +  
'<div data-id="'+id+'" data-name="'+name+'" class="library_remove_toggle reading_list" style="vertical-align: middle; float:left; width:21px;"></div>' +  
'<div style="float:left; word-wrap:break-word; margin-left:13px; width:87%;padding-top:4px;">' +  
'<a class="list_label link" href="javascript:void(0);" style="margin-left: 0px;">'+name+'</a>' +  
'</div> <div style="clear:both;"></div></div>');  
}

function submitTagForm(reqType, tagValue) {  
if (reqType.indexOf('add')!=-1) {  
$('#addtags').hide();  
$('#addtags').trigger('hide');  
$('#tag_spinner').show();  
}  
$.ajax({  
type: 'POST',  
url: API2_PATH+'editstorytags',  
data: { story_id: 64115538, request_type: reqType, tag_value : tagValue },  
success: function(response) {  
if (reqType.indexOf('add')!=-1) {  
$('#addprompt').fadeIn();  
$('#tag_spinner').hide();  
var title = 'Remove';  
$.each(response, function(key, value) {  
$('#tags_inside').append('<span style="margin: 2px" class="b2 small white remove_tag" title="'+title+'">'+ value + ' x' + '</span>');  
});  
$('#addtags').val('');  
}  
},  
error: function(response) {  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
if (data.message) {  
alert(data.message);  
}  
$('#addprompt').fadeIn();  
$('#tag_spinner').hide();  
$('#addtags').val('');  
}  
});  
}

var timeoutWidgetInfo;  
function fadeWidgetInfo() {  
$('#library_widget_info').slideDown('fast', function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').animate({opacity: 1});  
});  
clearTimeout(timeoutWidgetInfo);  
timeoutWidgetInfo = setTimeout(function() {  
$('#library_widget_info').animate({opacity: 0}, function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').slideUp('fast');  
});  
}, 6000);  
}  
function hideWidgetInfo() {  
clearTimeout(timeoutWidgetInfo);  
$('#library_widget_info').slideUp('fast');  
}

function library(username, storyID) {  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+username+'/library/'+storyID,  
success:function () {  
$('#library_manage').slideDown('fast');  
$('#big_reading_list_button_add').hide();  
$('#big_reading_list_button_remove').show();  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackAddToLibrary(page_url);  
}  
});  
}

function removeFromLibrary(username, storyID) {  
$('#share_story').hide();  
$('#library_manage').slideToggle('fast', function () {  
adjustRightContainerMargins();  
});  
}

$('#embed_customize_preview').click(function(e) {  
e.preventDefault();  
$.facebox({ajax: "/dialog/custom_embed?id=21040489"});  
ga_track('reading', 'share:embed', '21040489');  
});

$( '#cover_embed' ).click( function( e ) {  
e.preventDefault();  
$.facebox( {ajax: "/dialog/custom_embed?id=21040489"} );  
ga_track( 'reading', 'cover:embed', '21040489' );  
} );

function shareStory(storyID) {  
$('#library_manage').hide();  
$('#share_story').slideToggle('fast', function () {  
adjustRightContainerMargins();  
});  
}

$('#social_share_icons .socialContainer > a').click(function (e) {  
e.preventDefault();  
popupWindow($(e.currentTarget).attr("href"), 'Share', 600, 320);

var method = $(e.currentTarget).data('method'),  
groupId = $(e.currentTarget).data('groupid') + '';

ga_track('reading', 'share:' + method, groupId);  
});

$('#copy_link_input').bind('copy', function (e) {  
var groupId = $(this).data('groupid') + '';

ga_track('reading', 'share:copy_link', groupId);  
});

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('#library_manage input').placeholder();  
$('#big_reading_list_button_remove, #library_widget_done').click(function() {  
hideWidgetInfo();  
});  
$('#toggle_library').click(function () {  
if($(this).hasClass('library_add_toggle')) {  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+''+'/library/'+'21040489',  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').fadeIn();  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to My Library!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackAddToLibrary(page_url);  
},  
error:function (response) {  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_add_toggle').removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
else {  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_add_toggle');  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
type:'DELETE',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+''+'/library/'+'21040489',  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story removed from My Library!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackRemoveFromLibrary(page_url);  
},  
error:function (response) {  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_add_toggle').addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
alert(response.responseText);  
// var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
// $('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
});

 

$('.reading_list').live("click", function () {  
var toggle = $(this);  
if (toggle.hasClass('library_add_toggle')) {  
toggle.addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists/'+toggle.data('id')+'/stories',  
type:"POST",  
data:JSON.stringify({stories:21040489}),  
contentType:"application/json; charset=utf-8",  
dataType:"json",  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to "+htmlspecialchars(toggle.data('name'))+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
},  
error:function (response) {  
toggle.removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.addClass('library_add_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
else {  
toggle.removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.addClass('library_add_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists/'+toggle.data('id')+'/stories/21040489',  
type:"DELETE",  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story removed from "+htmlspecialchars(toggle.data('name'))+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
},  
error:function (response) {  
toggle.addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
});

// label should trigger checkbox  
$('.modify_lists .list_checklist a.list_label').live('click', function() {  
$(this).parent().prev().trigger('click');  
});

$('#new_list_text').live('keypress', function(k) {  
//catch enter key  
if (k.keyCode == 13) {  
$(this).prev().trigger('click');  
}  
});

$('#add_new_reading_list .library_add_toggle').click(function () {  
if ($('#new_list_text').val()!="") {  
var name = $('#new_list_text').val();  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists',  
type:"POST",  
data:JSON.stringify({name: name, stories:21040489}),  
contentType:"application/json; charset=utf-8",  
dataType:"json",  
success:function (response) {  
var new_list = newListCheckbox(response.name, response.id);  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to "+htmlspecialchars(response.name)+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
$(".list_checklist").append(new_list);  
$('#new_list_text').val('');  
if ($('.list_checklist .list_check').length>=10) {  
$('#add_new_reading_list').hide();  
}  
},  
error: function (response) {  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
$('#new_list_text').val('');  
}  
});  
}  
});

$('.library_okay_add').click(function () {  
$('#library_manage').slideUp('fast');  
});  
});  


## Media

  


  


## Cast

## Who's Reading

[ ](http://cas.criteo.com/delivery/ck.php?cb=23407732169)

## Recommended

  
[ ](http://cas.criteo.com/delivery/ck.php?cb=66698850328)

var commentsTotal = 3;  
var deleteConfirm = 'Are you sure you want to delete this comment?';

$(window).load(function() {

$('.tip').tipsy({gravity:'e', html:true, delayIn:200});

 

trackCategory(6);trackCategory(7); });

function fbPostOpenGraph(storyId) {  
$.post('/apiv2/facebook', {req_type: 'publish_story', story_id: storyId}, function(data) { ; });  
}

 

  
MADE IN CANADA   
© 2014 WP Technology Inc.  
User-submitted content subject to its own terms.  


  
WATTPAD  
[ABOUT US](http://www.wattpad.com/about)  
[BLOG](http://blog.wattpad.com)  
[JOBS](http://www.wattpad.com/jobs)  


  
HELP  
[QUESTIONS](http://support.wattpad.com)  
[CONTACT US](http://www.wattpad.com/feedback)  
[GIFT SHOP](http://shop.wattpad.com)  


  
MORE INFO  
[TERMS OF SERVICE](http://www.wattpad.com/terms)  
[PRIVACY POLICY](http://www.wattpad.com/privacy)  
[CODE OF CONDUCT](http://www.wattpad.com/codeofconduct)  


if ($("#system_message").length>0) {  
$('#content').css("padding-top", "30px");  
$('#content_block').css("padding-top", "30px");  
}

$('#header').css("position", "relative");  
$('#system_message').css("position", "absolute");  
$('#system_message').css("left", "245px");

header_fb('2582347323');

(function() {  
var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true;  
ga.src = ('https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://ssl' : 'http://www') + '.google-analytics.com/ga.js';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s);  
})();

var _qevents = _qevents || [];  
(function() {  
var elem = document.createElement('script');  
elem.src = (document.location.protocol == "https:" ? "https://secure" : "http://edge") + ".quantserve.com/quant.js";  
elem.async = true;  
elem.type = "text/javascript";  
var scpt = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
scpt.parentNode.insertBefore(elem, scpt);  
})();

_qevents.push( { qacct:"p-45MMy5TH1XE82"} );


End file.
